lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Timon
Timon is a meerkat, and the best friend of Pumbaa and Simba. He is also Bunga's adoptive uncle. Appearance Timon is a tannish-brown meerkat with cream colored underfur. On his head is an orange-red hair tuft. Down his back are three light brown stripes. His eyelids, nose, and paws are a dark brown as well as the tips of both his tail and ears. Unlike a lot of other characters, Timon doesn't have colored pupils. Personality Timon lives a carefree life, and follows the motto "Hakuna Matata", which means "no worries". He is always laid-back and enjoys eating bugs like his friend Pumbaa. He detests work, preferring to just relax. He is shown to care greatly for his adoptive nephew Bunga and adopted son Simba. He becomes very upset when eithe one of them is in danger. History Prior to The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Timon, along with Pumbaa, found Simba, who had passed out under the heat of the desert. The pair brought him back to their jungle home and raised him. When Simba travelled back to the Pride Lands to battle his evil uncle Scar, the pair went with him to help fight and reclaim the Pride Lands. Timon and Pumbaa were walking through the Pride Lands in search of Utamu grubs when a very young honey badger approached them. Pumbaa wanted to keep him, but Timon protested, pointing out that they had already raised a lion. He sent the honey badger off to gather grubs in the hopes of getting rid of him, but the honey badger was quick to return with his findings. Timon thanked him, and continued on his search for the Utamu. The honey badger followed him, and was able to find Utamu grubs for Timon and Pumbaa by climbing up a dead tree. Timon was very grateful, and he decided to keep the honey badger, calling him by the name of Bunga. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Timon and Pumbaa receive a visit from Bunga, who is excited to tell them of his new role in the Lion Guard. Both are at first largely concerned about this, with Timon's fear leaning towards the extra work it would require. However, after Kion explains that Bunga is the bravest animal he knows, both Timon and Pumbaa come to accept his new role. The Rise of Makuu Timon and Pumbaa are informed of Bunga's odor problem by Ono. However, they don't believe there's anything wrong with Bunga's scent. They argue with Ono over Bunga's smell in the song Don't Make a Stink. Bunga the Wise Upon hearing Rafiki's unfinished statement about the intelligence of honey badgers, Bunga races away to tell Timon and Pumbaa. Together the three of them popularize advice from Bunga, calling him "Bunga the Wise" and "the sage of Hakuna Matata Falls". When the Lion Guard comes in search of Bunga, they find Timon and Pumbaa, who sing the song Bunga the Wise to introduce Bunga to the Pridelanders seeking advice. When the Lion Guard asks to see Bunga, Timon is reluctant to allow them in, but Bunga calls his friends inside. However, before the Guard can say much to Bunga, Timon ushers them out, pointing out the many animals waiting. Later, Timon is seen as part of the parade of animals following Bunga through the Pride Lands. When the Lion Guard asks what they are doing, Timon and Pumbaa explain that Bunga's advice had become so popular, they wanted to spread it around. Kion tries to convince Bunga to stop, and Timon protests, reminding him of Bunga's idea of the dam. Just then, the dam breaks, and Timon and Pumbaa flee for safety. Kion eventually uses the Roar of the Elders to stop the water from flooding the Pride Lands. Timon is last seen relaxing on Pumbaa near the waterfall Kion created with his roar. The Kupatana Celebration Timon is seen at the Kupatana Celebration next to Pumbaa and Ushari. Fuli's New Family After Bunga is bitten by Ushari, Ono goes to tell Timon and Pumbaa. By the time the Lion Guard gets Bunga to Rafiki, Timon is already panicky. He is shocked when Rafiki says that he plans to do nothing about Bunga's wound, but when Rafiki reveals that honey badgers are immune to snakebites, Timon is delighted. He invites the Lion Guard from to dinner at Hakuna Matata Falls, but they all deny. Upon hearing from Fuli that female cheetahs prefer to hunt alone, he insists on inviting Fuli, and she reluctantly accepts. At dinner with Fuli, Timon offers her a wide variety of bugs. Fuli is disgusted, but Timon decides that the issue is that Fuli is not being engaged in dinner conversation. He attempts to chat with her, but ends up marveling at how soft her fur is, even inviting Pumbaa to come feel it. Fuli says that she doesn't like it when others touch her fur, and eventually makes a quick retreat. The Search for Utamu Bunga explains to the Lion Guard (sans Fuli) how he met his uncles. Later, he returns to Hakuna Matata Falls without the Utamu grubs. Although Bunga is bitterly disappointed, neither meerkat nor warthog are upset. The only reason they shared the Utamu grubs was to celebrate their meeting with Bunga. And, as it turned out, the grubs had landed near them anyway (thanks to Bunga's earlier antics). They share a loving hug before diving into the grubs. Bunga and the King Timon is shown sobbing in despair in Nendembo Caverns, leaning against Pumbaa and calling the savanna cruel for taking both of his babies in the very same day. He then falls to the ground, pounding it with paws, and announcing that they are lost in a crazy maze. He then covers his eyes and weeps louder. Ono points out that the entrance to the cave is very close. Timon is not calmed by this, and shouts that they are already lost despite barely being inside. He then wails, "My kids!" and frets about what horrors they are enduring whilst tugging his ears down. Simba and Bunga hear Timon squalling and referring to them as his lost babies. However, he has calmed down by the time he is next shown. He apologizes to Kion for losing it, Pumbaa tells Kion he'll understand once he has kids of his own. Timon, on the verge of tears and sniffling, adds that you let them into your heart. He is unable to finish his sentence, and begins sobbing once more. Simba and Bunga shout Timon and Pumbaa's names, and Timon whimpers that he can still hear their "sweet, sweet" voices before bursting into tears. Realizing that Bunga and Simba still live, he and Pumbaa run in the direction of their voices. They run one way, encounter a dead end, and run another way. Once Simba and Bunga leap across a chasm and join the Guard, Pumbaa, and Timon, Timon begins kissing Bunga on the cheek. He remarks to Pumbaa that Pumbaa thought they would never find them. The party goes to the elephants' concert, where Simba declares that he will sing a song that means a lot to all of his family. He glances as Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga, and Timon smiles with his paws holded against his chest. The group then sings the song Hakuna Matata. Family *Simba - Adoptive Son *Bunga - Adoptive Nephew Friends *Pumbaa Timon Category:Characters Category:Meerkats Category:Protagonists Timon